


Please keep the belief away

by Firehedgehog



Series: Fire emblems, come and get them in a bun [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Belief/wish magic, Freedom, Grief, M/M, m!robin - Freeform, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Grima was alone and free, with no chains holding him down. No more magic pulling himself into rolls he didn't want.





	Please keep the belief away

He was alone as usual, the room he stayed in was rather bland other then a few items and books. Not that Grima actually had anything to put up on the shelves, not like the hero’s who went to the festivals and gifted one another.

Too many people, too much glares and hatred.

Really, if anyone had the right to hate the Fell Dragon it was his own dimension.

Go hate your own Fell dragon people.

Sighing he sipped his tea, it was a version of green tea with a herb he didn’t recognize.

He liked this world. No one demanded of him twenty-four seven.

No one begging for blessings and curses.

No ones forcing him down paths of no returns.

He wondered if the case of his world was the same everywhere.

Naga and himself were the oldest and most powerful, he’d been more then happy without godhood thank you.

What many didn’t realize that with enough belief and the world magic, that belief could twist the world.

One second Grima had been happily researching magic and the next he’d found his form twisted and labelled the Fell dragon. Naga found herself elevated to his counterpart, thankfully she fit her role better then he did.

Humans were disgusting creatures, never realizing they’d forced the two eldest dragons into the roles of creator and destroyer. Neither one wanted these roles, and belief was too strong.

It was a relief to be defeated.

But no the human belief that he couldn’t truly be defeated, so he was sealed not killed.

Could he have his death now... please?

Then the dimwits managed a partial reincarnation, and timeline colliding and he almost destroyed his own brain.

Stupid Chrom, he should have allowed his past self to kill Grima.

Instead he was once again pulled into the role with no escape.

He wished his story could have gone like the other Robin’s, waking after Grima’s end free of Destiny.

Never realizing They were Grima still, not just Robin,

To have families, he never even got to have a kid in his timeline.

He sighed and put down his empty teacup, here magic was just different enough that belief/wish magic wasn’t chaining him to that hateful role.

He had a feeling the Summoner knew.

Here in his locked room he could be Robin, a Robin alone and would always be alone as he was forced to kill his best friend. He hoped to stay here in the end, free of his chains.

“You would have loved it here Chrome” Grima.. no Robin whispered, gently adjusting his wedding ring.


End file.
